Like You
by BrtStrwbrry
Summary: She fought the one she loved for her past love.. just a short drabble.. a little bored.


I dont own Naruto, inuyasha or the lyrics to "like you" by evanescence.

_Stay low_

_Soft, Dark, and Dreamless_

_Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness_

_I hate me _

_For breathing without you_

_I dont want to feel anymore for you_

The sound of metal clashing metal echoed throughout the clearing. Grunts of pain and exertion could be heard. "Why?" a teenaged girl with wavy black hair and blue/gray eyes cried as she went for a round house kick. She was answered with a grunt as he dodged.

_Grieving for you _

_I'm not grieving for you _

_Nothing real love can undo_

_And though I may have lost my way_

_All paths lead straight to you._

Sweat mingled with tears coated her face. "He loved you!" Kagome exclaimed as she dodged a shuriken.

"Then why didn't he tell me?" came the broken reply of the boy with onyx eyes

"I..I think he wanted to protect you" she answered slowly.

Kagome stopped to look at the disheveled teenager and took in the small cuts on his arms and legs, to the small cut above his right eye. watching the blood drip down his face. While looking down and taking note she had shallow cuts on her arms and a deeper cut on her side. They were minor not bleeding much, he wasnt taking this seriously that much was obivious. Otherwise she would probably be half dead by now.

"Protect me, he wanted me to kill him!" Sasuke shouted.

Her head snapped up to meet his troubled distraunght eyes and couldn't help the sadness and pity she felt. Falling down to her knees she let out her breath as her gaze strayed to the grave under the cherry blossom tree.

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

She recited what she could only make sense of this huge mess. "He wanted to protect you from experiencing a war, and going through what he did. So he made the most difficult decesion, but also the one with a better chance of peace, But you were young and innocent, he couldn't kill you. So he left in hopes you'll seek him out and kill him thus ending his suffering."

Sasuke gave her a dead stare "Well he's dead and I killed him. He got what he wanted." Shrugging his shoulders as he walked to stand by the grave.

_Halo_

_Blinding wall between us_

_Melt away and leave us alone again_

_The humming, haunted somewhere out there_

_I believe our love can see us through in death_

Giving a bitter laugh Kagome slammed her fist to the ground "You think he wanted to kill everyone, you think he wanted to be a double agent, and live as a rogue ninja, you think he enjoyed seeing the hate and distrust everytime you looked at him?" she yelled.

Sasuke turned his head to look into her glaring eyes seeing all the pain, compassion, and confusion "You loved him"

Kagomes eyes widen, before her gaze turned to the cross, biting her bottom lip watching as everything became a blur. She wouldn't lie but she couldn't face him sighing out a soft "yes" she closed her eyes and bowed her head to hide her tears.

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

_Theres room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you_

_I'm coming for you_

Clenching his jaw Sasuke took a deep breath only to breath it out through his nose. "So is that why you attacked me, because I killed the man that you loved?"

He almost sounded nonchalant.. almost, but she could hear the hurt and betrayel in his voice and it only made it worse. Bowing her head even more before nodding, all she heard was a sharp intake of breath before she was jerked up to her feet. Opening her eyes in surprise, blue/gray met black; she saw all his pain, anger, and love.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as another tear fell down her cheek.

"When?" he snapped, hands tighting on her shoulders

Closing her eyes Kagome took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. She looked up into his face seeing his wound still bleeding, reaching to wipe some blood off his face. "Here let me patch you up." She said while trying to reach for a bandage until she was jerked back and forth.

"TELL ME!" Sasuke shouted

"It was before I met you! He was hurt so I healed him, he stayed with me untill he was fully recovered and I fell in love with him. But he was gone before I could even tell him." She finished in a small voice

_Your not alone_

_No matter what they told you, your not alone_

_I'll be right beside you forevermore_

Letting go of her, Sasuke sat indian style; looking up at the sky contemplating what she said. Taking note when Kagome sat down with her feet underneath her, after ten minutes of silence Kagome couldn't take it anymore twelding her thumbs in her lap.

"Say something!" She blurted. She waited another five minutes of silence, she was about to cry and stomp her foot like a six year old when his gaze snapped to her.

Sasuke reguarded her with critical eyes and finally asked the question that was eating at him "Then why are you with me?"

Kagome let out her breath she didn't realize she was holding, feeling a bit realived he was talking to her and not walking away.

"I was hurt that he left, but then I met you and I learned how to love again. Sasuke I didn't know about what happened between you guys, I didn't even know you guys were related till you told me!" she exclaimed

"When were you going to tell me?" he snapped

"I.. I dont know" she admitted "I was hoping it was a different Itachi" she confessed "Now that I think about it, I realize how stupid and naive I was being."

Sasuke snorted "Ok so how do you know about how Itachi was a double agent, he didn't tell anyone."

Biting her lip, she chose her words carefully "well he had a fever... and before it broke he spoke in his sleep. It was just bits and pieces... basically jiberish.. but after doing some research I figured it out.. well a basic idea of everything anyways. You filled in all the blanks pieces." She finished while wringing out her hands.

_I long to be like you, sis_

_Lie cold in the ground like you did_

_Theres room inside for two and _

_I'm not grieving for you_

Smirking Sasuke looked straight into her eyes "Then why didn't you try to stop me?"

"I.." faltering Kagome looked up at his face. Debating how to word what to say next. "I... suppose I was hoping you wouldn't go through with it."

"Well I did and I got revenge for my clan and on Danzou. I even cleared Itachis' name." he spoke evenly

Letting out a sigh, Kagome smiled "I'm glad, I'm just sorry I didn't realize sooner. So I could have told you."

"Its not your fault." he grunted leaning back agaisnt the tree.

"Yea I know its just... I cant help but think if there was more communication that you guys could be sitting together right now eating ramen and drinking tea." she said wistfully

_And as we lay in silent bliss_

_I know you remember me_

"Well shoulda, woulda, coulda, everythings done and over with now. We shouldn't waste our time with things we cant change instead we should think of things we can change." Sasuke said as he got up and dusted off his shorts.

Kagome looked up and gave him a small smile "your right"

"Of course I am"

"You are so cocky. I'm sorry I attacked you.. I should have just talked to instead of letting my emotions get the better of me.. are we going to be ok?" she asked looking up at him.

Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes "Its ok I understand.. just dont do it again getting blood out is a bitch.. yea dont worry everything will be ok" he said looking away.

"Thank you."

"Yea, well anyways are you coming?" he questioned

Kagome shook her head "I'm going to stay here a bit longer, I'll meet you back at the village."

Shrugging Sasuke jumped into a tree disappering

When she was sure he was gone she crawled next to Itachis' grave and sobbed letting all the despair and anguish she felt not noticing the figure in the tree watching her wiping a stray tear from his cheek, not paying any attention to how the wind caressed her body.

"I'll always love you."

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

_Theres room inside for two and_

_I'm not grieving for you_

_I'm coming for you_

please be nice! this is the first story I have to post.. constructive critism is welcomed! thank you


End file.
